Troublesome Unovian Idiots
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: Our favorite Trainers aren't always saving the world and having amazing battles, you know. Sometimes, they're just annoying their friends for no reason except to BE annoying. (Drabble contains Checkmate, Chess and Sequel Shippings, although the Checkmate and Chess are more of a friendship deal than any romance.)


**CheckmateShipping**

"White?" Cheren looked up from his book with a small frown as he felt a pull on his suit jacket's tail. "What are you doing?" He turned to find in _utter disgust_ that his spunky, brunette rival was using his jacket as a tissue to wipe her runny nose. "EEUGH!" White swore that Cheren leaped five feet into the air as he flung his encyclopedia above his head and dashed for the safety of the farthest corner of his bedroom, squeezing himself into the tight space with frantic breaths. "WHAT IN RESHIRAM'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Pfft." White just gave him a dead stare and resorted to using the back of her hand. "I _was_ wiping my snot on your jacket, genius. That is, before you screamed like a girl and decided to cower in fear in the corner there." She gave him a knowing smirk as she went on, "I'm truly sorry, Cheri. I forgot you were such a _germ-fearing nerd_."

"You don't understand how _deadly_ germs can be!" Cheren's brown eyes grew wide as he pressed himself against the wall even more, almost to the point that it seemed he was trying to climb up like a Joltic. "If you catch the right kind of virus, you could _die_ within a few hours!"

"Like the Bubonic Plague, Cheren?" White raised an eyebrow and she found this discussion all-too familiar. "That died out hundreds of years ago, you know."

"NOT TRUE!" His voice was basically high-pitched yelps at this point, making her give him a devilish grin. "VIRUSES RETURN AFTER A PERIOD OF RESPAWNING AND MUTATION, THEREBY BECOMING IMMUNE TO THE VACINATIONS AND THE ALREADY-ESTABLISHED ANTIBODIES!" White stuck a finger in her ear to clean it as they began to ring from his yelling.

"Cheren, perhaps I should take you to a therapy group for this." Her face contorted into a serious glare as she watched him pull out a disinfectant wipe. "You're getting a little crazy."

"I'M NOT BEING CRAZY! YOU'RE JUST BEING NAIVE TO THE DANGERS OF GERMS!"

* * *

**ChessShipping**

* * *

"And so, Cheren burned his jacket and ran screaming as I chased him around his house with a used tissue." White took a few sips of her chocolate milkshake after finishing her account of the afternoon's events to her friend and subway partner, Black.

His hazel eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "You really shouldn't torture him like that, White...He's gonna get really ticked one of these days and get revenge on you." He lifted his hands into the air and waved his arms, making some ghostly noises at her from across the booth table in their favorite hang-out. "Oooo! The ghost of Cheren will haunt you for eternity! OoooooooOoooooOoOOOOOoooo~!"

"Pfft!" White smirked and gave him a shrug. "Yeah right! Like I'd be scared of a ghost, especially if it was _Cheren's_ ghost. He'd probably choose to haunt the Nimbasa City Library and curse pesky children who don't follow the library rules."

Just then, a black-haired trainer passed their table with a short-haired brunette as they laughed about some inside joke, a pretty agitated Gengar trailing the happy pair. White casually glanced towards them before letting out a terrified scream at the sight of the Poison-Ghost Type Pokémon. "EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeEkkk! WHAT IN RESHIRAM'S NAME _IS_ THAT HIDEOUS THING!?" She jumped out of her seat and straight into Black's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and shivering in fear.

"...Really?" The black-haired teen let out a sigh and ran a hand through his tall, spiky hair with a frown. "Is _everyone_ going to freak out about my Gengar?"

"Well," The brunette shrugged and fixed her white fedora before pushing down the black feather that rested in the black ribbon accent. "He _is_ from Kanto, so you can't expect Unovians like them not to be a tad frightened. Come on, Aaron!" Her voice turned into a childish tone as she started tugging on his long, grey jacket. "I thought you said you owed me a triple-chocolate cake for our ruined battle!"

The taller teen flinched and turned to her slowly, the two brunettes in the booth fascinated by the mention of the far-away region. "I'm _coming_, Renée! Sheesh!" He gave the still-embracing two a nervous nod before grabbing the teen's wrist and tugging her to an empty booth. "If you're _that_ desperate for a cake, fine! We'll sit down already!"

The Gengar gave a bored look to his trainer before making a terrifying face at the two, forcing them to shiver and hold each other even tighter. It gave a hearty chuckle before quickly floating towards the now-seated duo.

The two teens were silent for a moment before a devious smirk found its way onto Black's face. He looked down at the still-clinging girl and mocked, "Not scared of _ghosts_, are we?"

White snapped back to her senses and quickly removed herself from Black's lap, her cheeks bright red and a pout on her face. "That doesn't count! It's a _foreign_ Ghost Type!"

He just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure it doesn't count, White. And _I'm_ the King of Team Plasma!" A navy-blue head of hair jolted up at the sound, making another brunette drag him out of the diner before he caused a scene.

He burst into loud roars of laughter as she roughly punched his arm. "I'm serious, Black!"

* * *

**SequelShipping**

* * *

"Mei! We have to go back!" Hyu was screaming at the top of his lungs as the shorter—but surprisingly strong—brunette hauled him out of the restaurant. "That guy said he's the King of Team Plasma!"

Mei let out a frustrated groan and glared at the navy-blue hair on his head. "Hyu! It was just a comeback! He's only joking around with his girlfriend!"

Hyu let out a roar and struggled as she pulled harder on his jacket collar. "MEI! WE HAVE TO POUND HIM RIGHT NOW! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"The only thing _you're_ getting, Hyu..." She rolled her baby-blue eyes as they headed towards the setting sun. "Is a bit of therapy from my Munna again."

"NOT THE PINK THING AGAIN!" Hyu let out an agonized wail as they disappeared over the horizon. "THAT THING IS _TERRIBLE_ AND IT SMELLS LIKE MY GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE!"


End file.
